warlords_of_the_mistsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of HoD
Please remember this page is just a story and despite being real, does not tell of what happened in a formal way. Parts of this story are also made up. The Death of HoD In a time when DietIcecream was actually in the guild, when guildies used Speechless as a punchbag (most of the time the punchbag fighting back!) and when Alfa was in the guild our server was dying. We were not always in Yaks Bend. Henge of Denravi was our server and at the time it was the best server in the whole of Tyria and Guild Wars 2. All seemed good but it was all to become bad. It was just a normal day in WvW: Ownage. During the day the score had become neck and neck with HoD and Jade Quarry ( The other server was forgotten ) We were battling it out. We were battling it out until Jade Quarry were winning by just a few hundred points.Terror broke out. People on HoD panicked and the nightime Chinese guilds had abandoned us departing for Jade Quarry. This was when server transfers were free so almost all the Chinese guilds had left. By now we had started to lose by quite a lot to Jade Quarry. People panicked even more and left HoD for Jade Quarry. MisT had not left. We still had faith despite only being a 200 man guild at the time. The WvW battle was over. Jade Quarry had won. The rematch Now with over half of our population gone we thought we would be placed with a smaller server so that we could actually have a fighting chance. No. Again, we were placed with Jade Quarry and Stormbluff Isle. Again, Jade Quarry demolished us. Stormbluff however was close behind Jade Quarry. MisT still did not decide to go. Almost everyone else did. Except not to Jade Quarry but to Stormbluff. People loved Stormbluff and people on HoD now nicknamed the servers with HoD being the defeated soldier, Jade Quarry being the Evil Villain that beat HoD and Stormbluff, the defeated soldiers friend who was fighting to beat the Evil Villain. Even more people more.MisT still didn't. Nobody really knows whether it was because MisT was a PvE guild or that MisT simply had hope. By then the battle was again over. Stormbluff lost to Jade Quarry. Jade Quarry had won again. The Move The loss of so many people and Guild members did not go down well with the guild leaders, who at the time were Alfa,Kravitz and DietIcecream. They were divided for Alfa wanted to move while we still could for the gem price for server transfers was to be implemented soon. Kravitz did not want to move for he still had hope. DietIcecream had stopped playing Guild Wars 2 at this time. Eventually after seeing Lions Arch almost completely empty Kravitz decided to go with Alfa's idea to switch servers before free server transfers ended. Alfa and Kravitz picked a server that wasnt too high up the WvW leaderboard and a server which flourished in PvE. That server was Yaks Bend. The whole guild moved in a matter of hours and up to this day MisT are still in Yaks Bend and Alfa and Kravitz (who does not play Guild Wars 2 anymore) were happy with the move they made.